


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by WridersRose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Ianto bakes, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/pseuds/WridersRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's in the kitchen at three in the morning... In an apron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Sophie a while ago on a particularly bad day. It was meant to cheer her up, not to have any sort of plot or meaning, so enjoy 700 words of fluff.

Ianto sighed, reaching behind his neck to untie the last knot in the laces of the apron he was wearing. He jumped when his fingers collided with another set, spinning and reaching for the gun he usually kept at his side. It wasn’t there. This, he decided as he recognized his assailant, was a very good thing.

“Stop sneaking up on me,” Ianto muttered, reaching behind his neck to finish untying the apron strings. Jack grinned at him.

“Oh but it’s so much fun,” he said brightly, grinning as he moved and hoisted himself onto the counter, watching Ianto replace the apron on the hook. “So. Why, exactly, are you in the Hub by yourself at three in the morning, wearing an apron and baking… What exactly are you baking?” he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Ianto coughed, just a bit embarrassed. “Chocolate chip cookies. You told me once they were your favorite,” he said quietly, looking up at Jack from across the kitchen. “They’ve got about ten minutes left to bake.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, his smirk returning. “Still didn’t answer my question. Why are you here, by yourself, at three in the morning?” Ianto ducked his head and leaned against the counter opposite Jack. 

“I… Erm…. I just…” Jack couldn’t remember seeing Yan this flustered before, so he hopped off the counter and strode towards him, stopping just inches away. He pulled Ianto’s chin up so he was looking him in the eye. “I had a nightmare. You were gone, Jack,” Ianto whispered quietly, eyes locking with his boss’s. 

Jack nodded, understanding now. How many times had he himself woken up from a bad dream, wishing he could hold the person in his arms just once more? He reached for Yan’s hands, leaning forward. “How much more time till those cookies are done again?” he asked quietly, leaning forward and gently kissing Yan’s cheek. Ianto glanced down at his stopwatch. 

“Eight,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Jack and kissing him, melting against him and holding him as if any second he’d be ripped away. 

When the timer went off, the couple slowly released each other. Ianto ducked his head again, swallowing harder. “I’m sor-” he started, before Jack interrupted him. “Yan, your cookies are burning,” he said quietly, stepping back and watching the man nod and pick up the oven mitt, slipping it on before taking out the two trays of perfectly round, golden chocolate chip cookies. 

Jack raised an eyebrow in the Welshman’s direction. “Those look amazing,” he grinned - Ianto grinned back, setting them on top of the oven and removing the mitt, setting out the cooling racks and a spatula for when they had cooled enough to move them and turning off the oven. 

He tried to find something to do to busy himself for the next five minutes, but he’d already cleaned it all up. Instinctively, he looked back at Jack. Mistake. Jack had moved to the chair and sat down, which was fine, but the way his hair was sticking up in places reminded Ianto of the feel of it between his fingers, and his swollen lips reminded him of the pressure and hunger he’d felt kissing them. He instinctively took a step forward before stopping and forcing himself to turn towards the sink and wash his hands. He was focused so hard on the sound of the running water that he didn’t hear Jack stand and walk up behind him. 

Jack had sat long enough. He stood and walked up behind Ianto, placing his hands on his hips, causing Yan to jump and drop the soap. Ianto stiffened, rinsing his hands and drying them before acknowledging Jack’s presence and turning to face him. Jack smirked and leaned forward, lips brushing Yan’s. Ianto stood stock still for a moment before stepping back. “I’ve got to get the cookies,” he mumbled, pushing past Jack and starting to scrape the cookies off the pan to the cooling racks. Jack rolled his eyes and went to the cupboards, retrieving two glasses and filling them with milk before taking them to the table and sitting back down. He could wait.


End file.
